


As Loud As You Like

by Amoralyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ReaderxBokuto Koutarou. You’re Bokuto’s biggest fan, but you’ve never gotten the courage to cheer for him. That is until one game…when you found something you thought you’d hidden long ago. And though you try to hide again, this time Bokuto is determined to find you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I finished this before midnight so it totally counts. Happy Birthday, Bokuto!

The crowd _roars_ around you, people jumping up in their seats and yelling, as yet another amazing spike from Bokuto slams into the ground of the opposing team’s side.

 

You beam happily as you watch Bokuto pump his fist into the air excitedly, shouts of ‘Nice one!’ sounding out from his teammates.

“Nice one, Bokuto-kun.” You whisper softly, holding your hands together as you try not to bounce up and down in your seat.

Of course there was no way Bokuto could hear you, not with the loud cheering surrounding around you…and yet at that moment, he looks up at you expectantly.

You feel your heart skip a beat, and you stare at him completely frozen.

And then he grins at you, with a smile that now makes your heart beat much too fast, and you can’t help but smile back. Feeling a bit more confident, you even give him a small wave.

He’s still staring at you, when his attention suddenly turns to Akaashi beside him. Akaashi’s face is turned away from you, but you have no doubt he’s scolding Bokuto. Probably telling him to pay attention to the game, not the audience (something you hear Akaashi telling Bokuto numerous times during the practices you watch).

You see Bokuto pouting, but he obediently returns his focus to the game. You giggle, putting a hand over your mouth to stifle it, as you watch the game continue. You go to every game, even the practice ones, if you can manage it, but you never get tired of watching Fukurodani’s volleyball team play…especially it’s larger than life ace, Bokuto Koutarou.

The enormous crush you had on him _may_ have been a factor.

Yep. Everyone whispered about how you and Akaashi would make a good couple, because of how quiet you both were, but there was only one boy who caught your eye. The one with the loudest voice. The one who wasn’t ashamed of it in the slightest.

“Chance ball!” You hear someone call out below. Quickly, you turn your focus back to the game as well.

—-

Okay, maybe you’d gotten a bit _too_ focused.

But the game had become incredibly intense, with both teams passing the 25 point mark as they fought hard for victory. You were on the edge of your seat, your hands clutched into a tight fist in front of your face as you stared wide-eyed at the court. Again and again the ball sailed over the net, hit the ground, hit the outstretched arms of the blockers…by now, you could see sweat pouring down the faces of the guys, and it was only Bokuto’s incredible unending enthusiasm that kept either team’s morale from dropping.

And then a clever feint from Akaashi scored Fukurodani another point, and they were able to take the lead…now, they just needed one more.

“One more…c’mon, just one more! You can do it Fukurodani…Bokuto…” You whispered softly, your hands gripping each other even tighter.

Once again, the ball flies back and forth. The opposing team puts everything they have into not letting Fukurodani score one more point, while Fukurodani put that same everything into winning.

It’s so tense, you can hear your heart beating hard against your chest. You stay completely still as you watch with baited breath. You feel like you were practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness.

And then the ball heads towards Bokuto, and suddenly it’s like everything happens in slow motion. You see him jump, and you see his arm move…usually it’s so fast you can barely see it, but now you can see it clearly, slicing through the air before it connects with the ball.

You can see the blockers jumping sideways in a desperate attempt to reach the ball…but it’s too late.

The ball hits the ground.

The whistle blows.

For a moment there’s just silence. You know it’s just sinking in for everyone, just as it is for you.

And then Bokuto’s voice, a bellow of victory, echoes through the gym, and the rest of his team quickly follows. The cheers of the crowd soon join in, a deafening symphony of excitement, spurred on by the fire of Bokuto’s incredible spirit.

It lit a fire in you to. One you had desperately kept out for a long time.

Unable to stop yourself, you stand up suddenly.

“YES!! FUKURODANIIII, YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT!!”

Your shout is loud. Much louder than you anticipated. Even louder than the combined cheers of the crowd, it rings out piercingly through the gymnasium.

Now time freezes again, but this time for a very different reason.

You see people turn to stare at you, obvious surprise on their faces. And not just them…you see Bokuto, face dripping with sweat, turn around and stare right at you with wide eyes.

Your heart skips a beat, but once again for a very different reason.

Your face turns red, and you grit your teeth, trying not to cry right there. Then, you turn away. You think you hear someone calling your name, but by then you’re already running out of the stands.

—-

“What have I done…” You moan dejectedly, as you put your head in your hands. Once you had escaped from the stands of the gymnasium, you had run into the girl’s bathroom, thankfully empty, as fast as you could. Now you were sitting on the dirty floor of the last stall, as far away from the dirty toilet as you could manage, with your knees pressed tightly against your chest and your back against the cold wall.

You sigh loudly and close your eyes. Memories floated through your mind. Words, voices, cold eyes…

_Why is (f/n)-kun so loud? She’s like a boy!_

_Ew don’t invite **her**. Just standing next to that ‘girl’ is embarrassing._

_She’s so obnoxious. Who gets that excited over anything?!_

_For the last time, shut up! Shit, can’t you just be quiet?!_

_Girls are supposed to be quiet and demure, (l/n)-chan. If you continue acting like that, no boy will have anything to do with you. Do you understand? Just be quiet._

You close your eyes tightly. You let out a choked sob as you feel tears falling from them.


	2. Chapter 2

When you were young, you loved to run and jump and play and yell and have as much fun as you could manage. You always got so excited, so blissful about everything, finding joy wherever you went. You were _happy_.

And some people liked your personality, loud voice and all. You laughed and played with other children, and always tried to cheer up people when they were sad. You loved encouraging people too.

You just wanted everyone to be as happy as you were.

But some people didn’t like it. And those people could be mean…very, very mean. They were always telling you to shut up, or that you were annoying and obnoxious, or asking why you couldn’t just keep quiet. Your third grade teacher told you the boys hated you because you were so loud and noisy, and no one would ever want you if you couldn’t be quiet.

It had hurt. Hearing that. Had hurt a lot.

Still did.

And so, eventually, you forced yourself to become what they wanted. You swallowed your exuberance and your voice and the cheer you always tried to spread, and your words became soft and gentle. They became so quiet, sometimes you couldn’t hear them at all.

And for a long time, things were fine. People liked you well enough, if they got to know you. You’d managed to make friends with the managers of the Fukurodani volleyball team when you met the two girls drooling over the same cakes you were at your favourite bakery. You’d even had a few boys interested in you…until they heard you when, inevitably, you’d get excited about something, and forget to be quiet. You’d see their surprised expressions…and then a disappointed one. You weren’t what they expected. You weren’t what they _wanted_.

But when you met Bokuto…you thought it might be different. That Bokuto would be different.

But he would be disappointed too. There was no way Bokuto would—

“(F/N)!”

A booming voice echoes through the bathroom. A _male_ voice.

Before you can stop yourself, you cry out: “Bokuto?!”

You hear hurried steps running from the front of the washroom straight to you, and then you see volleyball shoes right before the door of the stall. There’s a slight pause before you hear frantic knocking at the closed door.

“C—Could you come out?” He cries out, a bit nervously. You stare at the door in disbelief.

“It…it’s open…you can…can come in if you want…” You say slowly, still trying to process this. Did you fall and hit your head when you were running in here? Maybe there had been a gas leak…

Bokuto wasted no time, quickly throwing open the door. He’s breathing hard, as if he’d been running? No, he must still be exhausted from the game.

Then you noticed his eyes. They were practically _on fire_.

“Why did you run away?!” He asks immediately, staring down at you fiercely.

His expression was heated, but also clearly worried. Was he…really that concerned about you?

“I—-I was embarrassed…” You admit, turning away from him and pressing your face into your knees. You’re still reeling a little from the shock of Bokuto appearing, so you spoke more freely than you realised. “I—-Every…Everyone was staring at me…”

“Because you were so cool, (f/n)!!!” Bokuto yells vivaciously, making you jump slightly in surprise.

“I…What?” You ask, tilting your head incredulously.

“You were so cool!! Everyone heard you, and we could all feel the passion in your words! It got everyone fired up, even though the game was already over! It was—you were incredible (f/n)!” He declares determinedly.

“I…Um…” You blink, unable to think of something, anything, to say in response. You…you had not expected this. Luckily, you were granted a bit of time, as you heard the door to the ladies room opening once more.

“Hey!! What…What are you doing in here? This is the ladies room!” You heard a woman shout.

Bokuto’s face turned a bright red, and he took a step out of the stall to turn to the woman.

“I’m sorry!! I’m sorry, but I need to talk to (f/n) right now! Please come back later!” Bokuto cries, his voice still loud and passionate from his words a few moments ago. It was an odd contrast to his obviously extremely embarrassed expression. You hear the door close again, and Bokuto turns back to you.

“…Bokuto, she’s probably going to get security or something, we should probably—”

“Why…why did you run away?” Bokuto’s voice takes you by surprise again, as now it’s unexpectedly soft, and sad. “You…always go to our games, and you’re always so happy and congratulate us when we win…but you never cheer for us. Why?”

You look up at him for a moment, and his hurt expression is so painful to see that you have to turn your gaze to the floor. You sigh.

“…People…people don’t like it…when I’m loud. When I get overenthusiastic, or too excited about stuff. Girls aren’t supposed to be like that. Girls are supposed to be quiet and—”

“That’s dumb!” Bokuto interrupts you angrily.

Your attention turns back to him again, eyes wide with surprise. His cheeks turn a little red, and he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Not—not that you’re dumb (f/n)! But—but that stuff, that’s dumb! Girls should be as loud and get as excited as they want! And—and that includes you (f/n)!” He explains quickly and excitedly. “You’re voice…it’s amazing!  I—I think we can do even better, play even better, if we have you cheering for us! I think it’s impossible for anyone to be sad when they have you cheering for them!”

You stare up at him. The room is completely silent for a few moments, as his words slowly sink in.

And then, before you can stop them, tears are running down your face. You bite your lip to keep from sobbing, but you’re already clearly crying.

“Ah! (F/n)!” Bokuto cries out, quickly kneeling down beside you. His arms are outstretched, like he wants to hold you, but they’re hesitating, his hands shaking, as if he’s not quite sure that would be the right thing to do.

“You—You really think that?” You sniff, quickly trying to wipe your tears away. You smile brightly, even through your tears. “Bokuto…thank you…you…thank you so much! You…you really are the best…I…I was so afraid you’d hate it…afraid you’d hate me…”

Before you can finish, Bokuto puts his hands on your shoulder. You look up in surprise to see his oddly determined expression, and his oddly red face.

And that’s when he leans down and presses his lips firmly against yours.


	3. Chapter 3

You blink in surprise. At first, the only thing that registers is that his lips are really salty. Bokuto’s sweat, or maybe your tears? Either way, it was certainly a…unique experience.

Then it hits you completely. Bokuto’s lips. On yours. This is a kiss. From Bokuto. A kiss.

He pulls back as suddenly as he came forwards.

“S—S—S—Sorry!” He cries out suddenly, his face a bright red. He turns his head to the side, not able to look you in the eye, and rubs the back of his neck anxiously. “I—I just…I would never hate you (f/n)! You’re the best! You’re really kind and smart and you’re always so cheerful, no one’s ever sad around you!”

You’re still staring at him, your lips tingling, and you have _no_ idea what to say. Your thoughts are swirling desperately around your head, and there are so many questions you want to ask yet you have no clue where to begin with asking them. He turns back to you now, looking serious.

“S-So please don’t let this be the last time you cheer for us! Because…because when I hear your voice, I feel like I can do anything!” He yells determinedly.

“B—Bokuto…I…” You pause, as you struggle to find the words. He stays quiet, and gives you as long as you need to think. Finally, you take a deep breath, and continue.

“I really…I always wanted to cheer for Fukurodani and…and especially you…because you…you are really and truly incredible. N—not that the rest of Fukurodani isn’t or anything!! But I mean…” You stop again, tugging at your hair nervously as you frantically try to think.

“Right right, because I’m the ace!” Bokuto laughs heartily. “And the ace is the coolest!!”

You appreciate his attempt at trying to make you feel a bit less anxious, but that’s not all, and you know it. But…one thing at a time. You can’t say everything at once, not in your state. So you just nod appreciatively.

“Yeah…especially when the ace is you. The last spike…it was so amazing…it made my heart stop beating for a moment.” You said, your cheeks darkening even further as you put a hand over your chest, right above your rapidly beating heart. No, you couldn’t tell him everything, but you could at least tell him parts of the truth. After all he had done for you, you owed him that much.

“Really?!” Bokuto exclaims cheerfully, a huge grin lighting up his face. He was practically vibrating with happiness. “Then next time I spike like that, yell loudly so I know!!”

You can’t help but laugh, and return his bright smile. It’s always been like this…it’s the reason you fell for Bokuto in the first place. When he’s around you, you feel like nothing is impossible. For that moment, it’s like you completely forget the letdown faces and the angry words. It’s like Bokuto would never be disappointed in you, and the idea that he would is one that would never enter his head.

When you’re with Bokuto, it’s like you know everything is going to be okay, as long as you can see him smiling.

When you’re with him, everything is _bright_.

“Okay, I promise. Every time you do something extra, extra cool, I’ll cheer louder than anybody.” You promise solemnly, nodding. You tried to look serious, but you were still obviously grinning, and a snort of laughter ends of escaping you anyways.

Bokuto is suddenly silent, his cheeks a bright red. He seems speechless for a few moments, and then suddenly speaks up. “You’re…really cute too (f/n)…” He says awkwardly.

You feel your face heat up as well, and you look away for a little while as you try to calm yourself. For a few moments there’s an awkward silence, as you gather up your courage to finally say it. To finally confess. But, just when you open your mouth…

“…I thought it might be you.”

You and Bokuto both look up in surprise at the sudden voice…and find an annoyed Akaashi standing at the opening of the stall, hands on his hips as he firmly glares down at Bokuto.

“Do you know that there have been five complaints of a male voice yelling in the female bathroom?” Akaashi says, now crossing his hand over his chest.

Bokuto pouts, looking uncomfortable. “But Akaashi—” he starts.

“Do you _also_ know that one of those women were about to call the police, and that if the entire team weren’t combing every inch of this place searching for you we wouldn’t have known and you’d probably be in some serious trouble right now?” Akaashi continues, his expression still fiercely stern…until his eyes light up on you. His expression softens slightly.

“… (L/n)-san, are you alright?” Akaashi asks gently.

“Um…Y—Yeah. I’m…fine.” You say, nodding. You’re happy to realise that you’re absolutely telling the truth.

“I’m glad.” Akaashi replies kindly. He can be intimidating, but you know Akaashi is a good person. Besides, as much as you adore Bokuto, you have to admit he can be a handful, and with the firm, no-nonsense Akaashi really is the perfect partner for him.

“Now you.” His voice turns strict again, as his gaze turns back to Bokuto, who jumps slightly, looking nervous. “We’re leaving. You’ve already missed the team meeting, so be prepared to get chewed out on the ride home. Now let’s go, before anyone else comes in and thinks to call the police.”

“But—“ Bokuto starts.

“Now.” Akaashi says bluntly, his tone allowing no room for argument. He must have been looking for Bokuto for a while…no doubt he had gotten worried. Bokuto sighs, and looks at you regretfully.

“I’ll see you soon (f/n), I promise!” Bokuto says resolutely. For a moment he hesitates, like he wants to say more, but one glance to Akaashi and he wisely decides it would be better to leave. He steps out of the stall, and you stand up as well. You make a loud mental note to wash your pants as soon as you get home.

Akaashi and Bokuto leave quickly, the latter waving goodbye to you until the moment the door swings closed behind him. You stare at the door for a few moments, then take a deep breath and stare at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks are red and stained with tears, but that’s not what you’re focused on. No…for the first time in a long time, you see a spark of fire in your eyes. A fire you had tried to get rid of, but were never quite able. Similar to the fire you always saw blazing in Bokuto. Now, seeing your fire made your heart feel even lighter, and you nodded your head resolutely as well, as you squeeze your hands into fists.

“Alright…no regrets!”

And then you run out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

You don’t stop running until you finally reach the front door of the building. Through the large panes of glass surrounding it, you can see the Fukurodani team walking (well, most of them, as Akaashi is practically dragging a pouting and complaining Bokuto) towards the large bus that was waiting to take them back to school. Taking a deep breath, you swung open the door and stepped outside.

“B-BOKUTO-KUN!”

 

Your cheeks burn as you hear your voice echo loudly over the quiet front yard of the building, but you ignore it. The entire Fukurodani team stops in their tracks and turns to stare at you, but you ignore that too. There’s only one person you’re focused on.

“I—I REALLY LIKE YOU! I HAVE FOR A LONG TIME!”

The sound of your words seems to fill your ears. There’s no turning back now. Just like Bokuto, you’re going to give it your all no matter what.

“SO—SO CONSIDER THIS A CONFESSION. I LIKE YOU, BOKUTO-KUN!”

You close your mouth the moment you finish, when you have nothing else to say, and hold your breath. Your heart is beating fast against your chest, and you can only wait. You look back at him anxiously, desperate to see how he’s going to react. You don’t have to wait long though, because his face soon breaks out into the brightest smile you’ve ever seen from him. It’s like the warm sun and a cool day, and you take a deep breath of relief.

“(F/N), I LIKE YOU MORE! BE MY GIRLFRIEND!” He yells, cupping his hands around his mouth so his shouting can be heard by everyone.

“NO WAY BOKUTO-KUN, I LIKE YOU MORE! AND YES!” You reply back, laughing giddily with joy.

“NO WAY, I LIKE YOU THE MOST!” Bokuto laughs, and pumps his fist in the air excitedly, shouting out various cries of victory. You’d only ever seen this excitement when he won the most difficult of games. Suddenly, he breaks out into a runs, straight towards you, and Akaashi sighs and quickly lets him go.

After all, there was no stopping Bokuto when he really wanted to do something.

—-

There was really no stopping Bokuto when he wanted something…or someone. That’s what runs through Akaashi’s mind as he sighs loudly, and watches his captain run at full speed to the object of his affections. His very, very strong affections.

“…You were right Akaashi. An annoying couple in only a few seconds.” Akinori sighs, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. “I guess you win the bet.”

“…Told you.” Akaashi nods, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile. As far as he was concerned, there really was no other way this could have gone.

“…Should we go get him?”Sarukui asks, looking up as well.

Akaashi watches as Bokuto twirls his new girlfriend up in the air, both of them talking loudly and excitedly as they chattered about which one of them was the best and more amazing and most amazing and other dumb couple stuff Akaashi was not looking forward to listening to for the next few weeks…no, knowing Bokuto this would go on for months, at least. Well, Bokuto would have to graduate eventually…hopefully…

“…We’ll give him a few minutes.” Akaashi sighs. By all accounts they were already late and their coach would be angry…

But he couldn’t help it. Bokuto looked like he was about to explode with joy, and that mood would last over quite a few difficult practices.

Although really and truly, Akaashi wasn’t just looking at Bokuto. He’d known you for a while, a nice girl who went to all their games and was close with their managers and was just generally kind. But he always felt that you looked a little too composed…like there was something you were hiding.

But here, right now, you weren’t hiding anything.

Akaashi sees the smile that lights up your face, and although you’re crying (again), it was clear that this time, it was from joy. He’d never seen you this happy, and to be honest he hadn’t been sure he ever would.

“BOKUTO-KUN, I PROMISE TO CHEER AT EVERY GAME FROM NOW ON!” You cried determinedly.

…And Akaashi couldn’t help but feel happy as well.

You weren’t hiding anymore, and you never would again.


	5. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Last part! Hope you liked it <3

“GO BOKUTO!!! YEAH!”

Your cheer rises above everyone else’s, and it’s clear every person in the stadium heard you. You can already sense some people staring at you, even hear some snickering, but it doesn’t matter. Not to you. You’re not paying attention to anyone else.

No, you’re eyes are focused on only one person. The one staring back at you, the one with the brightest smile, the one who was practically glowing with pride and joy.

The one you’d always wanted to cheer for just like this.

“SPIKE IT AGAIN, AMAZING ACE!” You cry out.

Bokuto pumps his fist out at you, and then gives you a thumbs up. You laugh, and do the same, giving him your brightest smile in return.

Akaashi has to grab Bokuto’s arm to get him to pay attention, and he reluctantly does so. You try not to laugh, since you can practically hear Akaashi scolding Bokuto now.

Still, every time the ball wasn’t in motion or there was a free second, Bokuto’s eyes would dart back to you anxiously, as if saying ‘Are you watching? You’re watching right? Make sure to watch me!!!’ (which is basically what he had told you right before the game, as well as an ‘I’ll be spiking a really great one for you, so make sure you’re watching no matter what!!!’ and ‘I’ll be listening for your voice, so make sure to cheer the loudest so I can hear!!’).

And whenever he’d look at you like that you’d give him your most joyful smile and wave by swinging your arms wildly in the air, and make sure he knew that there was nothing else, absolutely nothing else, that could draw your attention away from him.

Because he was Bokuto Koutarou—-your amazing ace.


End file.
